1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to metal alloys, comprising platinum, rhodium, molybdenum, and nickel, iron, or a combination thereof. The alloys are useful as catalysts, in general, and as electrocatalysts in fuel cell electrodes, in particular.
2. Background Information
A fuel cell is an electrochemical device for directly converting the chemical energy generated from an oxidation-reduction reaction of a fuel such as hydrogen or hydrocarbon-based fuels and an oxidizer such as oxygen gas (in air) supplied thereto into a low-voltage direct current. Thus, fuel cells chemically combine the molecules of a fuel and an oxidizer without burning, dispensing with the inefficiencies and pollution of traditional combustion.
A fuel cell is generally comprised of a fuel electrode (anode), an oxidizer electrode (cathode), an electrolyte interposed between the electrodes (alkaline or acidic), and means for separately supplying a stream of fuel and a stream of oxidizer to the anode and the cathode, respectively. In operation, fuel supplied to the anode is oxidized, releasing electrons which are conducted via an external circuit to the cathode. At the cathode, the supplied electrons are consumed when the oxidizer is reduced. The current flowing through the external circuit can be made to do useful work.
There are several types of fuel cells, including: phosphoric acid, molten carbonate, solid oxide, potassium hydroxide, and proton exchange membrane. A phosphoric acid fuel cell operates at about 160–220° C., and preferably at about 190–200° C. This type of fuel cell is currently being used for multi-megawatt utility power generation and for co-generation systems (i.e., combined heat and power generation) in the 50 to several hundred kilowatts range.
In contrast, proton exchange membrane fuel cells use a solid proton-conducting polymer membrane as the electrolyte. Typically, the polymer membrane is maintained in a hydrated form during operation in order to prevent loss of ionic conduction which limits the operation temperature typically to between about 70 and about 120° C. depending on the operating pressure, and preferably below about 100° C. Proton exchange membrane fuel cells have a much higher power density than liquid electrolyte fuel cells (e.g., phosphoric acid), and can vary output quickly to meet shifts in power demand. Thus, they are suited for applications such as in automobiles and small scale residential power generation where quick startup is consideration.
In some applications (e.g., automotive) pure hydrogen gas is the optimum fuel; however, in other applications where a lower operational cost is desirable a reformed hydrogen-containing gas is an appropriate fuel. A reformed-hydrogen containing gas is produced, for example, by steam-reforming methanol and water at 200–300° C. to a hydrogen-rich fuel gas containing carbon dioxide. Theoretically, the reformate gas consists of 75 vol % hydrogen and 25 vol % carbon dioxide. In practice, however, this gas also contains nitrogen, oxygen, and, depending on the degree of purity, varying amounts of carbon monoxide (up to 1 vol %). Although some electronic devices also reform liquid fuel to hydrogen, in some applications the conversion of a liquid fuel directly into electricity is desirable, as then a high storage density and system simplicity are combined. In particular, methanol is an especially desirable fuel because it has a high energy density, a low cost, and is produced from renewable resources.
For the oxidation and reduction reactions in a fuel cell to proceed at useful rates, especially at operating temperatures below about 300° C., electrocatalyst materials are typically provided at the electrodes. Initially, fuel cells used electrocatalysts made of a single metal, usually platinum (Pt), palladium (Pd), rhodium (Rh), iridium (Ir), osmium (Os), silver (Ag) or gold (Au) because they are able to withstand the corrosive environment—platinum being the most efficient and stable single-metal electrocatalyst for fuel cells operating below about 300° C. While these elements were first used in fuel cells in metallic powder form, later techniques were developed to disperse these metals over the surface of electrically conductive supports (e.g., carbon black) to increase the surface area of the electrocatalyst which in turn increased the number of reactive sites leading to improved efficiency of the cell. Nevertheless, fuel cell performance typically declines over time because the presence of electrolyte, high temperatures and molecular oxygen dissolve the electrocatalyst and/or sinter the dispersed electrocatalyst by surface migration or dissolution/re-precipitation.
Although platinum is the most efficient and stable single-metal electrocatalyst for fuel cells, it is costly and an increase in electrocatalyst activity over platinum is necessary for wide scale commercialization of fuel cell technology. The development of cathode fuel cell electrocatalyst materials faces longstanding challenges. The greatest challenge is the improvement of the electrode kinetics of the oxygen reduction reaction. In fact, sluggish electrochemical reaction kinetics have prevented attaining the thermodynamic reversible electrode potential for oxygen reduction. This is reflected in exchange current densities of around 10−10 to 10−12 A/cm2 for oxygen reduction on, for example, Pt at low and medium temperatures. A factor contributing to this phenomenon include the fact that the desired reduction of oxygen to water is a four-electron transfer reaction and typically involves breaking a strong O—O bond early in the reaction. In addition, the open circuit voltage is lowered from the thermodynamic potential for oxygen reduction due to the formation of peroxide and possible platinum oxides which inhibit the reaction. A second challenge is the stability of the oxygen electrode (cathode) during long-term operation. Specifically, a fuel cell cathode operates in a regime in which even the most unreactive metals are not completely stable. Thus, alloy compositions which contain non-noble metal elements may have a rate of corrosion which would negatively impact the projected lifetime of a fuel cell. The corrosion may be more severe when the cell is operating near open circuit conditions (which is the most desirable potential for thermodynamic efficiency).
Electrocatalyst materials at the anode also face challenges during fuel cell operation. Specifically, as the concentration of carbon monoxide (CO) rises above about 10 ppm in the fuel the surface of the electrocatalyst can be rapidly poisoned. As a result, platinum (by itself) is a poor electrocatalyst if the fuel stream contains carbon monoxide (e.g., reformed-hydrogen gas typically exceeds 100 ppm). Liquid hydrocarbon-based fuels (e.g., methanol) present an even greater poisoning problem. Specifically, the surface of the platinum becomes blocked with the adsorbed intermediate, carbon monoxide (CO). It has been reported that H2O plays a key role in the removal of such poisoning species in accordance with the following reactions:Pt+CH3OH→Pt—CO+4H++4e−  (1);Pt+H2O→Pt—OH+H++e−  (2); andPt—CO+Pt—OH→2Pt+CO2+H++e−  (3).As indicated by the foregoing reactions, the methanol is adsorbed and partially oxidized by platinum on the surface of the electrode (1). Adsorbed OH, from the hydrolysis of water, reacts with the adsorbed CO to produce carbon dioxide and a proton (2,3). However, platinum does not form OH species well at the potentials fuel cell electrodes operate (e.g., 200 mV–1.5 V). As a result, step (3) is the slowest step in the sequence, limiting the rate of CO removal, thereby allowing poisoning of the electrocatalyst to occur. This applies in particular to a proton exchange membrane fuel cell which is especially sensitive to CO poisoning because of its low operating temperatures.
One technique for increasing electrocatalytic cathodic activity during the reduction of oxygen and electrocatalytic anodic activity during the oxidation of hydrogen is to employ an electrocatalyst which is more active, corrosion resistant, and/or more poison tolerant. For example, increased tolerance to CO has been reported by alloying platinum and ruthenium at a 50:50 atomic ratio (see, D. Chu and S. Gillman, J. Electrochem. Soc. 1996, 143, 1685). The electrocatalysts proposed to date, however, leave room for further improvement.